


Wolf in Lamb's Clothing

by ArmaniWorks



Series: Xtra Thicc Falls [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Swap, Multi, XTra Thicc Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica want a child, but have an interesting prospect for getting it





	Wolf in Lamb's Clothing

“We want to have a kid.” The phrase was just enough to pull Dipper’s head out of the newspaper, looking up at the overly-cheerful smile on his sister’s face. This was the look she gave him only when there was something she wanted something that he likely wasn’t about to give without some sort of struggle. A quick glance to the side showed that whatever it was, her girlfriend wasn’t exactly keen on the idea as the twist in her lips told him more than she was willing to say at the time.

“You can’t be serious.”

Mabel leaned forward, filling her brother’s lap with her heavy breasts and crushing the poor piece of parchment beneath sweater puppies. “I’m  **totally** serious! We’ve been dating for four years, Dip-dop!  **Four years!** ” The larger sibling couldn’t help but roll his eyes as she held her hand in front of his face. “I totally want to have a little Pines running around and playing here in the forest… Wouldn’t that be cool to see?”

“If we actually have this child” Pacifica spoke up, arms folded underneath her generous mounds “She’s going to be spending her time inside and learning how to be an actual lady before you go and turn her into a wild child.”

The busty brunette’s eyes narrowed slightly and Dipper immediately knew that look, the face of someone who’s been in ‘that’ particular argument more than once. “When  **he** gets old enough, we’ll give him my old grappling hook and go on all sorts of adventures!”

Pacifica leaned forward, hands on her wide hips. “ **Meredith** will be doing nothing of the sort, thank you very much!”

“ **Samson** will be grappling around the forest like a wizard, thank you very much!”

“ **Ladies** .” Dipper cleared his throat, placing the crumpled-up newspaper onto the kitchen table. “I can see you’re both set on names, but what on earth does any of this have to do with me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Pacifica’s face turned strawberry as Mabel took her lover by the shoulders and moved her in front. “We kinda need to… We need to borrow… I mean-”

 

Mabel’s voice was blunt, both brother and lover freezing in place as she rang out loud and clear. “She’s trying to say that I need to borrow your dick, Bro-bro.” Dipper’s eyes looked back-and-forth, from person-to-person before finally resting onto his sister’s completely neutral expression. “What? You were taking too long. This way was better.”

The giant tower leaned forward, head resting in his massive hand for a few seconds as he silently debated to himself. “Always to the point, Mabel… so then, why do you want me t-” He stopped cold as his sister’s finger wagged in front of his face.

“Uh-uh-uh! We don’t need you…” She placed her hand straight atop his crotch, patting heavily upon the package contained inside his pants. “… just this right here…”

“Riiight… and just how are you going to do that?”

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe I asked.” Mabel whined, her hands wedged tightly inbetween her crotch as she watched her brother flex in front of the full-size mirror in Pacifica’s bedroom. It was strange to watch him admiring himself, completely naked and at half-mast; she knew that he was a sight to behold, but it was incredibly different to see it from this side. “Are you enjoying yourself, ‘Dipper’?”

“Are you kidding? I feel  **awesome** !” He sang out, taking a moment to poke lightly at his own chest, admiring his own tiny areola. “This has got to be the strangest feeling in the world.” Fingers lightly circled around his nipples and Mabel couldn’t help but feel the sensation around her own, a hand coming up to grip around her own breasts. “I mean, how can you even walk around with this huge thing inbetween your legs? It’s like I’m keeping a giant log inbetween my legs!”

Mabel squeezed at her chest, an uncharacteristic yelp escaping her lips as the sensation coursed through her every nerve. “Are you kidding? With these things on your chest, I’m surprised you’re even able to stand up properly!”

“Years of practice.” Pacifica interrupted, positioning herself in ‘Mabel’s’ lap, the brunette freezing in place as the blonde’s thick thighs rested comfortably atop her own. Chubby cheeks turned to cherries as Mabel’s eyes explored the body in front of her with earnest, unable to keep her hands from wrapping around the millionaress’ exquisite body, savoring the feel of tight silk hugging at her bosoms and waistline. “Trust me when I say she’s got more than enough experience moving around with those things on her chest…” She turned around, fondling her lover as if there wasn’t anything different about things, ignoring the fact that her twin brother was fondling himself. “… and I’ve got more than enough experience playing her like a fiddle.”

“Oh my god” Dipper continued to stroke himself, the look in his eyes glazing over slightly as he rubbed with raw force. “That has got to be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I look so good right now… and you’re just an absolute treat, Ciffy…”

“Wow, you’re just a little kink-monster, aren’t you ‘Dipper’?” Pacifica laughed, enjoying how both Twins moaned and gasped, easily playing her lover like a fiddle even when she wasn’t touching her. “I knew you liked this idea, but never this much…” She turned back to the busty brunette, moving a hand between her legs and watching as Mabel’s mouth made a small circle of excitement. “… and what about you? Enjoying yourself just as much as your ‘brother’ is?”

There was barely a coherent word that could escape from Mabel’s lips, eager digits playing her body with the ease of a master pianist, manipulating her body in ways that the passenger inside had yet to even comprehend.

“Awww, that’s my girl.” The blonde looked back towards the cock being manhandled only a few feet away, shaking her bare behind invitingly at the boy and leaning so that her eager slit was positioned in just such a way that her lover could easily insert himself. “Now then, ‘Big Dipper’, I’m ready for my injection now…”

“With pleasure!!”

 

* * *

 

 

It took Mabel a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep, eyes slowly drifting open and taking a moment to realize that she was on an unfamiliar floor. The weight on her chest came as a surprise as well, believing that somehow her sibling had fallen asleep on her again before realizing what had happened.

 

“The rug…” Dipper sighed, running his hands over Mabel’s body, shuddering at how every cell in her body screamed out in relief and satisfaction. For hours, the three of them had gone this way-and-that, making sure that their blonde companion had gotten her fill completely of himself before curiosity had gotten the better of her, Mabel slowly teasing her brother and eagerly enjoying her own tastes. The girl in Dipper’s clothing was absolutely insatiable, leaving the true one to wonder just whether or not it was her insatiable libido driving her that night… or his own. “I have got to get myself a girlfriend…” He muttered in Mabel’s voice, struggling to her feet and making his way towards the bed.

The two bodies lying on top were utterly disheveled, Dipper just as naked as he remembered and lying atop the sheets in a massive heap, snoring as loud as he remembered his sister normally would. Lipstick covered his every frame and Mabel’s face brightened as he remembered the crazy ideas that had passed through Pacifica’s mind, littering her girlfriend’s boy-body with all manner of kisses. The blonde in question was curled up in a ball beside her ‘girlfriend’, arm hanging off the side as she lay in a naked curvy heap atop expensive bedsheets. Poking the girl brought little more than a murmur as Pacifica turned over, brushing away the brunette’s soft hand.

“No more Mabel, please… I’m pregnant, okay? Seventh time was the charm, I swear…”

She shook her head, rubbing at sore muscles and unconsciously fondling her heaving chest slightly before stumbling towards the bathroom door, eager for a shower and the chance to explore his sister’s body without any interruption.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one practically screams at me to be worked on again. :/


End file.
